


Camp St. James

by princenarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Nerd Harry, Punk Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenarry/pseuds/princenarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik has been bounced about the foster care system for years, then he’s suddenly thrown into Camp Saint James, which seems to Zayn to be a pray away the Muslim and gay camp. He’s covered in tattoos and has no interest in changing his bad boy ways. Harry Styles is a pastor’s son, over spring break his father caught him kissing another boy and to say his father was angry was an understatement. So where else would he make him spend his summer but Saint James? He comes to camp thinking he can just forget about everything that happens, but when Zayn and Harry become cabin mates, the two bring out each other’s true selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp St. James

 

            Zayn hated going to different places, where he didn’t know anything or anybody. But after finally being placed in a foster home they couldn't wait to send him off to Camp St. James, while still collecting funds for taking care of him. It was some sort of Jesus loving camp and Zayn was sure he wouldn't fit in at all.

 

            He was currently sat on a ratty bus, with the kid sat across from him looking like he wanted to spit on Zayn’s very existence and use him for a doormat.

 

Well, not that people looked at him any different back in London, with the red streak going through his jet black hair, he looked like a kid to be in a punk band. Not that the numerous piercings did anything different.

 

            Zayn had both a tongue piercing and an eyebrow piercing as well. He also had two piercings on the dimples of his lower back, they were sort of like two metal balls only a half inch separating them. He had a couple tattoos as well, an Arabic symbol on his middle finger, and the rest were covered up by the leather jacket he wore.

 

            Due to the crappy weather in England, it was raining and the leather jacket he was wearing had gotten wet and Zayn was sure it was now ruined. Not too much of a surprise as he was the last stop on the bus’s route. He had to wait for a couple hours, granted he had gotten on the four am bus and who the hell would get on a bus that early, so he waited, plugged headphones in and sat in the rain.

 

            The bus suddenly stopped letting them out. Zayn got up from his seat peering out the window and saw a big wooden block pointed down a long road that said, ‘C.S.J. Half mile’. He sighed, of course he'd have to walk in the rain.

 

            He hitched the three duffels bags he’d brought over his shoulder and began trudging down the rest of the way his combat boots getting muddy from the rain.

 

            When he entered the camp, he saw a giant banner hanging from two wooden poles on either side, reading ‘Camp St. James’, he saw a few people, mostly boys wearing blue shirts and jeans with a lanyard on their necks and clipboards in their hands. 

 

            As he gazed around, he was led by one of the counselors wearing the orange shirts to his cabin that he was supposed to be sharing with one of the other boys. The counselor handed him a lanyard and a blue tee shirt and pointed out the cabin to him.

 

            When he opened the door, he spotted the boy he was to be sharing his cabin with, he had thought it been too early for anyone else to be here so it was quite a surprise. 

 

            The boy was laid out on his bed reading, glasses hanging loose on the bridge of his nose before he peered up and looked at Zayn.

 

            Zayn could feel the judgement from where he was standing in the doorway. This boy was as different as him as it came, he was sure of it.

 

            The boy wore a white button up underneath a blue blazer, a pair of slacks, and a cross dangled from his neck, so Zayn opted that he most definitely wasn't going to get along with this boy.

 

            "Hey," Zayn said just trying to be polite.

 

            "Hi," the boy mumbled from the bottom bunk flipping a page of his book.

 

            Zayn put one of his duffle bags on the top bunk while opening up the others and putting his clothes in his dresser across the room. He didn't notice that the boy was watching him until he turned around and caught the boy staring at him, seemingly unashamed that he had been caught staring.

 

            Zayn swallowed and run a hand uneasily through his hair before taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack in the room. "I'm Zayn by the way," Zayn mutters.

 

            "Harry," the other answered shortly. It was silent for a moment before the boy spoke again.

 

            "What the heck is that in your hair?" Harry asked.

 

            "Just a red streak, I did it on purpose," Zayn grumbled trying to ignore how impolite the boys tone was.

 

            "It looks stupid," Harry says before looking back at his book.

 

            "Really? I don't recall asking for your opinion on it," Zayn shot back.

 

            "Then perhaps you should have at least asked your hairdressers opinion first," Harry muttered.

 

            Yep, Zayn knew he wasn't going to like this boy at all.

 

            As the day progressed the two said very little to each other spending the first day laid out on their bunk bed. At least they had that in common, neither of them seemed bent on socializing.

 

            Zayn listened to his music on his bed, grunting when he discovered there was no wifi or reception at the camp, and spent most of the night with his eyes shut listening to My Chemical Romance, Green Day, and Panic at the Disco until he saw the light go out. 

 

            He shrugged it off not really minding if the lights were on or off, hell he may have just preferred the lights being off.

 

            Then he heard a hushed whisper of prayer from down below. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray The Lord my soul to keep, let angels guide me through the night and wake me with the morning light. God bless Momma, Papa, and Gemma. God bless Grammy and grandpa and Aunt Lucy as well."

 

"Really?" Zayn grunts interrupting the boy’s prayer.

 

            Through the dark he can see the boys head whip around and glare at him. "Wouldn't expect a heathen like you to pray but you could at least keep your mouth shut while I do," Harry says before starting again.

 

            "You really think God's listening?" Zayn laughs.

 

            "He's always listening," Harry whispers harshly, "but of course a nasty Muslim like you wouldn't understand that."

 

            "Shut your god damn mouth," Zayn growls.

 

            "Whatever, just shut up and leave me alone," he says before finishing his prayers and saying amen before crawling back into bed.

 

            Zayn huffs and jumps down off his bunk going to his dresser to pull out a pair of sweat pants. He shimmy’s out of his tight skinny jeans before pulling the sweats on and taking his shirt off leaving his clothes lying about on the floor.

 

            He feels a pair of eyes watching him as the moonlight pours down his back and over his skin illuminating his various tattoos. He waits for the boy to shout at him for leaving his clothes on the floor or insult him over the tattoos but when he turns he spots Harry's green eyes lit up by the moonlight, however there's something within the boys eyes that feels as if it doesn't belong.

 

            Zayn watches as the boy’s eyes drink him up before Harry turns on his side and looks away from him.

 

            The encounter seems strange and Zayn climbs back up into his bunk feeling confused and uncomfortable about the way Harry had looked at him.

 

            Yep, Harry is definitely the last person Zayn wants as a roommate for the entire summer.


End file.
